hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2008 Pacific hurricane season
May Week Four 01E ALMA 90E INVEST TWO: "A BROAD AREA OF LOW PRESSURE NEARING THE WEST COAST OF COSTA RICA AND NICARAGUA IS PRODUCING A LARGE AREA OF DISTURBED WEATHER EXTENDING FROM THE EASTERN PACIFIC ACROSS PORTIONS OF CENTRAL AMERICA AND THE ADJACENT CARIBBEAN SEA. THIS SYSTEM IS GRADUALLY BECOMING BETTER ORGANIZED...AND A TROPICAL DEPRESSION COULD FORM AT ANY TIME BEFORE IT MOVES NORTHEASTWARD OR NORTHWARD OVER CENTRAL AMERICA WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS OR SO. REGARDLESS OF ADDITIONAL DEVELOPMENT... TORRENTIAL RAINS ARE EXPECTED TO SPREAD OVER PORTIONS OF PANAMA... COSTA RICA...NICARAGUA AND HONDURAS FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS. THESE RAINS COULD CAUSE LIFE-THREATENING FLASH FLOODS AND MUD SLIDES." Showtime! Ah, I love summer. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 22:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Latest TWD: "...IT APPEARS A TROPICAL DEPRESSION IS DEVELOPING." Yeah, baby! It's off the coast of southern Nicaragua (unusually far south) and at that point, the Caribbean's not that far away. Stay tuned. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 22:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC) 01E NONAME TCFA released, TPC designated the invest as a tropical depression, blah blah blah. It's time to update Wikipedia articles... Titoxd(?!?) 03:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :lol, don't do it if you don't like it... -Winter123 19:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Alma Alma now. NHC says it may even become a hurricane. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :No Hurricanne but the Last Advisory has now been issued - though i would not be surprised if NHC reissue warnings but as a Atlantic Cyclone Jason Rees 21:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) June Week One 91E INVEST Contains Arthur's remains. NHC gives the possibility of a TD. Oh lord. Jake52 18:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh well...a TCFA was issued, but was cancelled due to de-organization. If this storm had become Boris, and dissipated '''then' crossed into the BOC and became Bertha (or Cristobal but that's highly unlikely), it would've been the first storm with 4 names! It's gone totally. The only thing that's alive is in the Indian basin. Weatherlover819 09:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Week Two 92E. INVEST You can't even say this is the remnants of Alma/Arthur anymore (though it technically is... partially...) because it's just been storms sitting there for the past two weeks bubbling and de-bubbling and reforming again, then they just happened to form three -separate- storms, and this is the third. But this is looking good.-Winter123 19:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok its gone already? Guess its too cold west of Mexico.-Winter123 18:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC)a Week Four Tropical Storm Boris, TD 3-E, and INVESTS Um...where is everybody? Boris just formed, and GFDL predicts a cat. 2. There've been 93E, 94E, and 95E INVEST, and models predict more storms to continue forming off Mexico. The Pacific season is finally waking up! Has nobody been checking? TALK!!! 2007Astro'sHurricane 21:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :The TD looks amazing but it looks like it'll stay a TD, or 40mph maximum. Boris will fizzle and die in 2 days. The storms off mexico will probably form a 60mph max storm in like 4 days. E. Pac is generally so boring to me, they just move WNW for 3 days then die. Where's the Atlantic action :( -Winter123 03:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Whattttt this POS was named? This would be making landfall on florida in the atlantic and still be a TD. Or if it was northeast of the antilles it would be flatout ignored this early in the year. -Winter123 17:13, 29 June 2008 (UTC) July Week One One after another after another after... So first Boris, then right behind it Cristina, then right behind THAT Douglas, and now, behind Douglas, NHC says 97E.INVEST "COULD BECOME A TROPICAL DEPRESSION DURING THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS". EPac is definitely keeping things interesting... --Patteroast 20:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah this season is defenatley getting intresting as we have already had a basin crosser though it didnt retain its name. (Alma became Arthur. in the atlantic) Then i reckon either Boris will become a basin crosser as well (ie EPAC To CPAC) but it wont survive very long and will not be a threat to hawiai. if Boris does not develop i think that Cristina may well redevlop into a new depression but again will not be a threat to hawaii. And then i come to the last fish spinner which i reckon could come close to land. then i come to this latest disturbance in the epac which i reckon will form and break Almas record for formaing so far west Jason Rees 22:24, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::As for 97E, I predict a Cat. 1 landfall on Baja. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well i was right about Boris getting to the CPAC as its now being mentioned in the CPAC TWO but i doubt it will redevelop or if it does it will become Kika so boris is dead Jason Rees 21:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 5-E 97E has strengthened into 5-E, forecast to become Elida. NHC sez: VISIBLE SATELLITE IMAGES INDICATE THAT THE AREA OF DISTURBED WEATHER SOUTH OF ACAPULCO HAS DEVELOPED ENOUGH CIRCULATION AND DEEP CONVECTION TO BE CLASSIFIED AS A 25-KT TROPICAL DEPRESSION. THERE IS SOME SHEAR OVER THE DEPRESSION AND DEVELOPMENT IS EXPECTED TO BE SLOW. NEVERTHELESS...THE DEPRESSION IS FORECAST TO BECOME A TROPICAL STORM IN 24 HOURS OR SO. --Patteroast 23:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :NHC's track puts it as a TS very soon, perhaps at the next advisory. A tropical storm warning has already been issued for a section of the coast of Mexico! Looks like it might impact the Mexican mainland, or perhaps hit Baja. However, if you look at the GFDL or GFS loop, it clearly depicts a hurricane springing up out or nowhere to the southeast of the storm's current position. Guess what, we might have our Fausto! If it develops, it would become the second storm this year to be predicted by models a week in advance. It's not even an invest yet, but just might develop. If it does, both models predict a Cat. 1 within 120 hours, possible rapid strengthening afterwards. After all, the water in that area of the east Pacific is a lot warmer than any other part of the Atlantic Bertha's expected to go through. Let's watch both this storm, and perhaps more that may follow. That's right, one after another after another! 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Definitely worth keeping an eye on the area east of 5E... there's tropical moisture all over the place, and I could definitely see some of it breaking off. It'll be interesting to see if that predicted hurricane comes through or not. As for 5E itself... lots of moisture and energy, not much organization (although it seems to just be getting its act together). A good distraction while we play wait-and-see with where Bertha's going, at the very least. --Patteroast 10:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::NHC is no longer forecasting that 5E will ever strengthen to a tropical storm. --Patteroast 02:05, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::And now NHC says the center's over land and it's dying. So much for Elida (at least for now.)--Patteroast 08:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) 90C.INVEST Interesting blob out in CPac, NRL's calling it 96C. --Patteroast 23:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Huh? Isn't it 90C? I've fixed it. There are only two models, no telling which way it will go. We may have our Kika! Who knows, maybe it will even hit Hawaii, or it might head west and become a typhoon! It's near the Midway & Lisianski islands. The water there's warm enough for development, may be one to watch. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:42, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, thought 96C was strange for the first invest of the year for the region. But that is what it said earlier. In any case, it's listed at 90C now. --Patteroast 06:23, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Poof. --Patteroast 08:49, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I really hated to see this one go. I had high hopes for it. I'd like to see the Central Pacific rattle off another hot streak like it did in 2002. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Week Two Tropical Storm Elida AoI: Off the coast of Guatemala I don't know if you can see this one on satellite, but 5/6 models predict at least a TD and 4/6 models a TS within 120 hours. Who knows, maybe this will be our Elida, or maybe a second storm will form and become Fausto. It's too early to tell at this point, there isn't even an invest yet, but this just might develop, like how the models predicted Bertha a week in advance. If it develops, it might affect Mexico or curve back out to sea. Well, once again, let's see if it develops, and let's see what it does, if anything. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) 98E.INVEST Yep, it's an invest now. On satellite this looks like a TS already. SHIPS predicts a strong TS within 120 h. Who knows, we might have out Elida, and maybe even a Fausto! Another system predicted in advance. This time, it's expected to turn out to sea. Let's see what it does. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:18, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, the assembly line continues. It's like the 1995 Parade of Storms Pacific style. Except that most of the storms on this assembly line have been chicken sh*t. But maybe this one will be better. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::This disturbance looks very healthy. http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/flt/t7/avn.jpg -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Elida Yay, a TS! Could reach a cat. 1, but also heading into the open sea. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :NHC predicts, as you say, hurricane status but only for a day. Unless Elida does something unexpected, I don't suspect much from this storm...unless it interacts with 99E to the north. - Enzo Aquarius 16:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) 99E. INVEST Yep, another invest. This one's looking rather well organised, although SHIPS predicts quick dissapation. Let's see what this and the other systems do, if anything. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:57, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I like how the LBAR model on Weather Underground takes both 98E and 99E straight up into Los Angeles! I know the water's cold, but what a fun sight to see! 03:32, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Geez, the EPAC's been cranking out disturbances faster than Henry Ford cranked out Model Ts. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 04:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) AoI: Off the coast of Costa Rica CMC and GFS really like this one, merging it with Elida and strengthening it to a hurricane. Let's see what it does, if anything. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC)